


The night we met I knew I needed you so

by TheMrsMaria



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: You meet Frank at a Halloween party





	The night we met I knew I needed you so

“Come on, Y/n! Just come with us for like 2 hours! It will be fun!” Your friend Jennifer was tugging at your arm.

“Jennifer, who throws a party on a weeknight, and we don’t REALLY know these people.”

“But Halloween is in a few days and we need to go party!” your other friend Molly whined. 

You were sitting in Jennifer’s apartment a few nights before Halloween and your friends were trying to convince you to join in their group costume and go to a party.

“Look how cute these costumes are!” Leigh came running into the room holding up a light pink skirt with a poodle on it and a blacktop. 

“I mean they are pretty cute” You admitted, “Fine, we can go as a cute ‘50s girl group.”

“Yay!” Molly cheered.

___

As your friend Leigh dragged, you guys through the super crowded house, you looked around trying to find a familiar face but before you could really look everyone, you realized you had been dragged to the kitchen.

“Mikey!” You heard Leigh yell before she jumped into the arms of a tall blonde and started kissing him.

“I get it now,” You turned to Jennifer who gave you a look. Mikey was dressed as a ‘50s bad boy and you could only guess that his brother would be dressed the same way. 

“She wanted to have matching costumes with the Ways” you pointed to Gerard who had just entered the kitchen. You weren’t fully caught up on how Leigh and Mikey met, but this was going to be the first time you were meeting the other members of the band he was in.

Looking around the kitchen you noticed that Gerard was talking to a smaller man who seemed to be the embodiment of the costume - he was covered in tattoos, his leather jacket fit him perfectly and everything about him screamed “bad boy”. When he noticed you looking at him, he gave you a small smirk and turned to say something to Gerard and that’s when you noticed a scorpion tattoo on his neck.

“Fuck” you whispered as he made his way to you.

“Actually, the name’s Frank, but if you wanna say ‘fuck’ we can make that happen later’ he whispered against your cheek.

“I’m Y/n” you glanced up at the hazel-eyed man and realized he was quite possibly the sexiest man you had ever seen.

“Well, Y/n, you seem to be without a drink and we can’t let a pretty girl like you go empty-handed” he placed a hand on the small of your back and was leading you to the keg when suddenly Molly appeared and grabbed your hand.

“Y/N! Let’s go dance! I love this song” she was dragging you away before you knew it and you glanced back at Frank who gave you a wink.

Before you knew it, Molly had jumped up onto a table, “MOLLY! What are you doing?” you tried to shout over the music.

“Come on Y/n!” She laughed at you. You didn’t want her to get into trouble, and as much as you didn’t want to admit it, dancing on a table was fun so you joined her on the table.

As you were dancing, you could feel like you were being watched - but it wasn’t the kind of watching from the crowd and when you looked around, you noticed the Frank was watching you very intently. You decided to give him a little show - you started to run your hands over your chest and up into your hair all while staring back at him. 

As the song ended, you made your way off the table, when you felt hands on your hips.

“Oh, where are you going?” A voice whispered in your ear.

“Let go of me” You yelled and tried to get away, but the man gripped your hips harder and pulled you closer.

“Don’t be like that, I know you want this” He whispered as he ran his hands up your chest, “I saw you dancing up there”

“Hey Man, she said to let her go,” Frank growled.

“Oh, what are you going to do if I don’t?” 

“Y/n, duck your head, princess” Frank looked at you and you nodded and ducked your head to the best of your ability.

“This” As soon as your head was out of the way, Frank punched the man in the face, and you were certain that the man’s nose was broken. As you escaped the man’s hands, Frank pulled you behind him and squared up to the man in front of him.

“Fuck you, Iero.”

“Go home, Pat and go put some ice on that nose” Frank spat at the man before turning to you, “Are you okay?” he looked at with a worried look on his face.

“I’m fine now, Frank” You gave him a smile as he placed his hand on the small of your back, leading you back to the kitchen.

“Frankie” he whispered in your ear, “Call me Frankie”

“Anything you want, Frankie” you smirked.

After grabbing yourself a drink, Frank pulled you onto his lap as he sat in a kitchen chair. He wrapped his arms around you, and you both sat in silence for a bit watching your friends and their drunken antics.

As you took a sip of your beer, you lightly scratched the back of Frank’s head and rubbed his neck, you could feel his body shiver under you, and he moaned and looked at you wide eyes. You pulled him you and kissed him while moaning into his mouth.

As you pulled away from him, you whispered “Fuck”. 

“Again, with that word, princess.” Frank kissed your neck.

“Shit, Frankie”

“My name sounds so good coming from your mouth, y/n”, Frank nuzzled against your neck, causing little goosebumps to show up on your arms.

You stood up which caused him to groan, “Let’s go somewhere more private”

As you started to walk away, you felt Frank put a hand on the small of your back as he directs you upstairs and to a bedroom.

“How do you know this room is empty?” You asked leaning against the door.

“This is always my room when I crash here with the guys”, Frank slowly opened the door and motioned for you to enter.

You walked into the room feeling excited and nervous about what you going to when you felt Frank’s arms wrap around your waist as he kissed your neck, causing you to moan.

“mmm, Frankie”, you moaned as you started to wiggle your hips against him.

Frank forcefully turned you around pulled you in for a deep kiss as his hand started to explore your body.

Pulling away from the kiss, you moved towards the bed and started slowly taking off your skirt and top. As you reached the bed you were just in a matching black lace bra and panty set and you sat on the edge of the bed facing Frank.

“Y/n, shit, you are so sexy” Frank breathed heavily as he started to undress.

By the time Frank had made his way over to you, he was in a tight white tank top and black boxers, and you couldn’t help but to bite your lip as you looked him up and down.

You reached your hands out and grabbed his tank top and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Moaning into his mouth, you slid your hands under his tank top and dragged your nails down his back, causing Frank to grind his hips into you.

“Frankie, please” you groaned, bucking your hips up to meet Frank’s erection.

“Anything you want, princess” Frank pulled away to remove your underwear and his own. As he was reaching for a condom from the nightstand, you reached down and wrapped your hand around him, and you started moving your hand along him which caused him to moan.

Frank sat back after sliding the condom and looked at you again, “Shit, Y/n,” she slowly slid into you.

“Frankie, fuck” you moaned and closed your eyes.

You felt Frank grab your hands and move them above your head as he started to move in and out faster, once you both settled into a nice pace, you wiggled one of your hands-free and wrapped it in his hair, pulling lightly which Frank moaned in response.

“Harder, princesses” Frank whispered against your neck before kissing your pulse point and dragging his teeth along your neck as you pulled his hair harder.

“F-Frankie, I’m close” You moaned.

“Let go, babe, let go for me” He moaned against your neck as your orgasm took hold, “Yes, Princess, like that”

You could feel Frank’s hips stutter against you, as you came down from your orgasm and Frank’s body shivered with his.

As you both cleaned yourselves up, you were looking for your underwear, “Frankie” you turned to see him holding the black lace in his hands.

“I think these go with my costume nicely” he smirked at you as he put them in his back pocket.

“Fuck you” you felt your face getting warm, knowing you’ll have to spend the rest of the party going commando.

“Let me get some water and we can do it again” Frank grinned as he pulled you in for a quick kiss.

You moved to stand in front of the dresser mirror trying to fix your hair and you noticed the number of hickies that Frank had left on your neck, “Shit, I can’t cover all of these” You laughed.

“Don’t bother, let your friends know that you had a better time than them. Except for maybe Leigh and Mikey” Frank laughed, and you rolled your eyes.

“We should get back to the party anyways and you can tell me all about how those two met because I have no idea.” You took Frank’s hand.

“Anything to get you to stay here longer, Y/n” Frank opened the door and walked you back downstairs.


End file.
